Au suivant!
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Depuis des années, cet homme et sa fille sont des globtrotters. Ils voyagent de pays en pays, lui jouant les mercenaires, elle jouant les...tombeuse. Shikamaru aura tout un choc en apprenant qu'ils renviennent au village pour la journée annuelle des Naras


**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici cette fois-ci avec ma première fic hentai (ou à dénouement hentai en tout les cas…) !!! Ce n'est pas un self insert car je déteste les selfs insert alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je l'aurait fait autrement plus parfait sinon, mon personnage…on se la pète, on se la pète, je sais…' Il s'agit simplement d'un personnage de ma création, une fille barge, croqueuse d'hommes, et de son père l'ultra macho fini. En tout les cas, pour le reste, vous le verrez bien ! Bonne lecture !**

**Rating : T, peut-être M plus tard…**

**Couples : J'vous l'dis pas mais tout est déjà décidé ! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi ! Sinon la technique yaoi de Konohamaru se ferait utiliser au moins deux fois à tous les chapitres et le marionnettiste serait marié à une fille qui viendrait d'un autre pays où ils mangent de la poutine et où sur les pièces de 5cents il y a des castors !!!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………..

« QUOI ! » s'exclama Shikamaru en plein milieu de la cuisine familiale par une belle matinée ensoleillée, ce qui était quand même assez rare. Mais il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Depuis des années, ils ne s'étaient pas revus et sans prévenir, du jour au lendemain, ils décidaient de revenir à Konoha.

Ce n'étais tout simplement pas possible, ça. Ça tenait de la folie. C'était ça où il commençait déjà à avoir des problèmes d'audition.

« Mais…cela fait déjà des années qu'ils jouent les globetrotteurs et qu'ils ne viennent plus dans les rencontres familiales, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils reviendraient ici pour la journée familiale des Naras cet année ? »

Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru, soupira et regarda par terre, découragée. Il aurait du mal à la croire, celle-là aussi…

« Ton oncle Shikanami a décidé qu'il serait temps de _la_ marier. »

« Tu parles de… »

« Oui. Il veut essayer de la marier, même si elle ne veut rien savoir du mariage. Tu la connais après tout. Ton père et moi avons essayé de l'en dissuader, mais ton oncle tiens à la marier une bonne fois pour toute. » dit-elle en se retournant vers ses chaudrons. Tout devait être prêt pour ce midi. Elle n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Il était certain que sa cousine aimait jouer avec les hommes, qu'elle aimait bien faire la fête, mais de là à vouloir la marier à tout prix, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Enfin, il le croyait…

« Et…avec qui est-ce qu'il pense réussir un tel exploit ? » demanda t-il sceptique.

« Trouver un mari à ta cousine ? Ha ! Ça sera facile… »

« Non, je parle de lui faire accepter un homme pour plus de 2 heures… ? »

Un silence.

« Il aimerais la marier à un homme d'influence. Le clan Nara est assez bien réputé à travers le monde, alors...Yoshino se racle la gorge il pense essayer de la marier à un Hyuuga, ou au dernier des Uchiha. »

Un autre silence, cette fois-ci plus long, pendant lequel Shikamaru ouvrit et ferma les paupières plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

Noooooon, il n'oserait pas…

Si ?

« Elle n'est même pas ninja, alors comment est-ce qu'il compte réussir ça ? »

Yoshino haussa les épaules.

« J'ai confiance qu'elle réussira à les conquérir, même s'il s'agit là de deux glaçons et qu'elle est du genre hyperactive. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas qu'elle aura de misère du tout et qu'on aura même pas besoin de lui demander de le faire. Le problème, ça sera de les garder par la suite. »

Shikamaru soupira. Si seulement sa mère savait.

« Et ils arriveront quand ? » demanda t-il.

« Dans la journée. Ils arriveront environ à la même heure que tout tes oncles et tantes Nara si le voyage se passe bien de Kiri à ici. Tes cousins et cousines aussi seront de la partie. »

« Comme d'habitude j'imagine ? »

« Oui. Oncle Shikanadira avec tante Shizuka, Shikaogi avec Miako, Shikakima avec Nakagi… »

« …et tante Shikami et oncle Raito, Shikamiora et Seguri et tous leurs enfants, les cousins Shikagi, Shikaori, Shikatemo, et Shikatade, puis les cousines Shikanera, Shikamisa, Shikatenio et Shika… »

Un soupir se fit entendre de la part de la mère et du fils.

« La petite Shikara. » fit Yoshino.

« Cette très cher Shikara… »

Ce fut suivi d'un long silence.

« Et oncle Shikanami veut vraiment la marier… » dit Shikamaru d'un air découragé.

« Il en as tout l'air. » dit Yoshino en haussant les épaules.

Shikamaru fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre.

« Très bien, je m'en vais ranger ma chambre dans ce cas. Ensuite j'ai un entraînement avec mon équipe, je vais sûrement demander à Asuma-sensei qu'il me libère plus tôt que prévu, c'est pour une bonne cause. »

« Très bien, je t'attendrai. Fais attention à toi ! » s'exclama sa mère.

« Mouais. » lui répondit Shikamaru, la tête traversée de 10 000 pensées.

Si seulement elle savait…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Un homme et sa fille marchaient seuls dans la forêt. Lui, il était très grand. Un homme de forte carrure. Shinobi, une queue de cheval raide, les bras musclés, bronzés, qui portaient toute son expérience et les risques du métier, les traduisant par un très grand nombre de cicatrice de toutes formes sous ses larges bracelets de cuir noir. Il portait une veste sans manche kaki trempée de sa sueur dans son dos, des pantalons de combat noir et toute son armature à sa ceinture, des bottes d'armées usées aux pieds.

Il s'appelait Shikanami Nara.

Elle, elle était un peu différente…

Elle était de taille moyenne. Ni grosse, ni mince, ni petite, ni grande. Juste moyenne. Ses cheveux brun foncés lui arrivaient aux épaules, coutume de Nara, mais elle se refusait à les attacher et les avait toujours dans le visage. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns moqueurs et un sourire qui n'inspirait pas la confiance, en plus de ses abondantes taches de rousseur qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Son regard était intelligent et calculateur malgré tout, foi de Nara. Elle portait un t-shirt beige avec sur celui-ci marqué _Sauvons les animaux ,_ un jean noir délavé retenu d'une ceinture tressée et des chaussures de cuir beige. À son cou, elle portait une croix de bois retenue d'un collier de macramé et quelque chose de semblable à son poignet. Ses vêtements étaient tous trempés, elle se sentait dégueulasse.

« Papa ? Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » râla-t-elle.

« Bientôt. Tiens bon. » dit froidement l'homme.

« Meuuh oui, mais j'suis pas ninja, moi ! » renchérit-elle.

« Marche. »

La discussion était close. Elle avait mal aux pieds, mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait envie de plonger dans une eau bien froide, mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait envie de jouer une partie de pool avec une bande de beaux mecs torse nu qui n'auraient d'yeux que pour elle, mais il s'en fichait.

Elle ne voulait pas se marier, mais il s'en fichait.

« Papaaaaaaaa… »

« Oui ? »

« Quaaand eeest-ce qu'oooon arriiiiiiiive ? » articula-t-elle en prenant momentanément son père pour un idiot alors qu'elle savait qu'il était d'une intelligence hors paire. En fait elle s'en fichait. Il faisait trop chaud, son cerveau commençait à bouillir un peu trop pour être efficace.

« Shikara ? »

« Vouiiiiii ? »

« Tais-toi et marche. »

« Mais papaAAAaaAAaa… »

« J'ai dit tais-toi. Marche. »

Pour cela, elle allait le bouder. Oh oui. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, le shinobi fini ! Beuuuuh !

Un silence s'installa.

Il dura cinq secondes.

Puis dix.

Puis quinze.

Shikanami était heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à la lui faire fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Il aimait bien sa fille, mais elle réussissait à l'énerver à un tel point parfois ! Il l'aurait décapité pièce par pièce.

Vingt secondes.

Une joie immense l'emplit et son mal de tête commença à se dissiper peu à peu. Déjà.

Vingt cinq secondes.

Il en vint même à sourire. À croire qu'il avait réussi !

Vingt neuf secondes…

« Papaaaaaa ? C'est quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiiiiiiive ? »

Le mal de tête repris aussitôt.

Son record était de 32 secondes sans parler depuis le début du voyage. Cela durait depuis deux heures maintenant. Elle était chanceuse d'être sa fille, sans quoi il l'aurait pendu.

« Bientôt. Tais-toi et marche. »

……………………………………………………………………………………

Comme prévu, Shikamaru avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt et il marchait tranquillement avec Ino et Chôji.

« Waoh ! Je ne croyais pas que la famille Nara était aussi grande ! » fit la blonde, étonnée.

« Oui, à l'origine, c'est un clan d'Iwa. Le Kage Mane a été créé pour s'allier au relief rocailleux. Avec le temps, la famille s'est divisé et comporte maintenant différentes branches. Il y en a partout dans différents pays désormais. Naturellement, il y en a une à Konoha. J'en suis l'héritier. »

Chôji s'arrêta momentanément et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir malgré le soleil.

« Eh Shikamaru ! Ce n'est pas ton père là bas ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna et vit quelqu'un de forte ressemblance avec son père arriver vers eux. Un sourire égaya son visage.

« Oncle Shikanami ! Heureux de vous revoir ! »

L'homme sourit également et tendit la main à son neveu qui la serra chaleureusement.

« Heureux de te revoir, Shikamaru ! Eh bien dis donc, tu es loin du petit garçon que tu étais ! Tu es devenu un homme ! » rit jovialement le robuste shinobi, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Où est Shikara ? » dit-il pour changer la conversation.

« Tiens donc, elle t'as manqué ? »

« Elle m'a beaucoup manqué mais je crois que c'est un peu normal, on se tenait toujours ensemble quand elle et vous étiez encore à Konoha… »

« J'avoue que c'est normal. »

« Alors, elle est où ? »

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Trois heures plus tard…**

On pouvait distinguer une silhouette à moitié enseveli dans la poussière à l'entrée du village caché de la feuille. Tout ce qu'on en voir était un jean délavé et une touffe de cheveux foncés en bataille. Le reste se confondait à la terre. Quoique…

Il y avait un pinceau dans ce qui ressemblait à une main.

« Ha ! Tiens donc, la voilà ! » s'exclama Shikato, accompagné de son jumeau, Shikanami, et de son fils, Shikamaru. Le plus grand des trois s'avança vers le motton de poussière et d'un seul bras, en ressorti sa fille à moitié morte.

« Meuuh oui, mais j'suis pas ninja, moi ! » dit-il les yeux au ciel en essayant de prendre une voix efféminée semblable à celle de sa fille qui n'allait pas du tout avec son look de _mâle viril_. Un sourire plein d'espoir vint aux lèvres de la Nara. Soit Dieu ressemblait à son père, soit elle était encore vivante et c'étais belle et bien son père.

« J'suis pas morte ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix à moitié éteinte par toute la poussière qu'elle avait ingérée.

« Non, t'es pas morte. T'as juste fait un peu plus de route que moi pour aller acheter ton damné pinceau. » soupira Shikanami en reposant la peste par terre qui retomba dans la poussière et la fit voler autour d'elle. Shikamaru qui eut plus de cœur que les autre s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et, sortant une petite bouteille d'eau, il l'abreuva. Quand son regard croisa celui malveillant de Shikara, il se détourna et l'aida à se relever, ce qu'elle ne fit pas si difficilement que ça après tout.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es arrivée ? » demanda Shikamaru en lui versant le reste de la bouteille sur la tête. Elle l'accueilli avec un sourire. C'est qu'il faisait chaud à Konoha en plein mois de juin !

« Deux minutes, tout au plus. » dit-elle en relevant la tête pour attraper la bouteille afin d'en boire les dernières goutes. Elle faillit se noyer et abandonna, laissant à son cousin tout le loisir de l'arroser.

Shikamaru soupira.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? » demanda Shikato qui, la connaissant bien, avait peur de recevoir une réponse du genre _Je suis allée dans le fond d'un village au fond de la forêt où ils vendent des pinceaux spéciaux que quand tu sais les utiliser, ils font des miracles._

Mais peut-être avait-elle muri pendant ces années passées loin de Konoha, un miracle restait toujours à espérer…

« Je suis allée dans le fond d'un village au fond de la forêt où ils vendent des pinceaux spéciaux que quand tu sais les utiliser, ils font des miracles. » répondit-elle en affichant un sourire colgate.

Apparemment, les miracles étaient pour un autre jour.

« Et il est fait de quoi, le tien ? » questionna l'oncle Shikato.

« De poils de chenille carnivore du _dragonis singulus sangers,_ un arbre fruitier qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs. J'y ai mis toute mes économies ! »

Personne ne savait pourquoi mais une veine se fit plus saillante sur la tempe de Shikanami. Shikamaru, qui fut le premier à le remarquer, décida d'en venir aux faits.

« Et ce pinceau, tu sais t'en servir ? »

« Haha ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas aussi culturée que toi ! »

Le mal de tête de Shikanami reprit aussitôt et une enclume sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules. La veine sur sa tempe devint encore plus saillante.

« Shikatoooo, retiens moi… » chantonna-t-il les dents serrées.

Le dit Shikato se contenta de sourire à son jumeau non-identique et il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa nièce.

« Allez, si on rentrait ? Il y en a sûrement d'autres qui sont arrivés depuis le temps. »

« Yata !!! Tante Yoshino m'as tellement manqué ! » s'exclama la brunette en sautant dans les bras de son oncle qui la reçut chaleureusement.

« Tu lui as manqué aussi. Elle a fait des beignets juste pour toi. »

Shikamaru regarda le portrait en souriant. Kami-sama ce qu'elle avait changé en deux ans ! Elle était toujours la même mais elle était différente. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ça.

« Allez, Shikamaru, laissons les déconner et parlons d'homme à homme. C'est comment avec les filles ? » lui demanda son oncle Shikanami. Shikamaru avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il allait débiter comme conneries si on lui posait cette question là. Tous deux se mirent à rire et c'est en parlant de choses et d'autres que le quatuor au gros Q.I. (même si ça parait pas toujours…) retournèrent vers la demeure familiale.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvez ça ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Allez, j'attends vos reviews ! À vos claviers ! Une review, un bonbon !**


End file.
